A communication subscriber may utilize a voicemail transcription service to transcribe voicemail messages into text. Such services are known in the art and typically deliver the transcribed text via email and/or one or more text messages to the subscriber.
Typically, an automatic transcriber uses pauses within the voicemail message to indicate the end of a sentence. However, longer pauses and meaningless sounds (i.e., untranslatable words such as “er”, “ahh” and “umm”) are typically treated the same as short pauses. The resultant text often contains minimal punctuation and is presented as a single unbroken text block that is difficult to read.